reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
The Traitor
The Traitor is a mission in Red Dead Revolver. Story After being arrested by Sheriff Bartlett and mentioning that the one-armed man he was asking about had killed his parents, the Sheriff recognizes Red as Nate Harlow's boy. At Red's request, the Sheriff then recounts the events of General Javier Diego's battle against the U.S. Army at the Border Bridge between Mexico and the U.S., during which Colonel Daren was present. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: * Hold off the attacking U.S soldiers. * Direct friendly cannon fire onto the enemy positions. * Protect the demolition squad as they plant charges on the bridge. Mission Details During this mission, the player will assume the role of General Javier Diego as he attempts to keep the U.S. Army from crossing the border and destroying his forces. After the cutscene, the player will have to survive several waves of enemy attacks from across the river, accompanied by his soldiers Jose and Cleu. After they have eliminated most of the attacking enemies, the player will witness a cutscene showing Diego’s artillery being bombarded by enemy cannons. Assuming control of their character again, Diego will have to fire flares from his Martillo del Dios to mark spots among the enemy positions for friendly cannon strikes while dodging incoming shells. Two icons will appear at the top of the screen; the one on the left (green) will show how many of Diego’s cannons are left, and the one on the right (red) will indicate how many American artillery pieces remain. With the gun equipped, load a flare with R2, aim at an enemy cannon, then press R1 to shoot a flare. The player must ensure that they have at least one of Diego’s cannons intact, or they will fail the mission. After several of the enemy cannons are destroyed, more U.S. soldiers will begin attacking. After fighting off enough soldiers, the player will then have to guard a team of demolition experts as they set charges at the base of the bridge in order to destroy it and stop the enemy advance. Be sure to watch the two men’s health bars, as if they are both killed the mission will be failed. Once all the charges have been set, a cutscene will show the bridge blowing up, and Diego’s men bringing up a small group of prisoners. One of them is Nate Harlow’s old partner, Griffon, who will strike a deal with the renegade General to spare his life in exchange for a share in the claim at Bear Mountain. The mission will then be completed. Mission Failure The player will fail the mission if: * All of Diego’s cannons are destroyed. * The two demolition men are killed. * The player dies. Note that failing any portion of the mission will require the entire mission to be replayed. Objectives for Excellent Rating To get excellent rating, the player must pass 3 of 4 of these objectives: * Accuracy: 66% * Damage Taken: 100% * Time: 10:00 * Best Combo: $100 Mission Dialogues New Game Elements Introduced * Playing as General Diego * Using flares to direct cannon fire Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: The Bridge - $450 *Showdown stage: The Bridge (Good rating) *Increase Maximum: Health (Excellent rating) Bounty Hunter Mode When this mission is played in Bounty Hunter Mode, the challenge is to keep at least two of the charge setters alive. Gallery YoungGriff&Diego&Daren&Cleo.PNG Deigo.jpg Video Walkthrough Related Content Category:Chapters in Revolver